tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven
"The first of the offspring of the Goddess were remarkable beings of incredible power. Demi-Gods among lesser beings, they strode across the prime material world and with their unique personalities, influenced the world in ways that are still being realized." :::: ~ Mathias Silvercloud The War Wulf: Ulric His name is legend and his followers legion. He is the White Wolf; The Nord Varg, The Lord of the Iss Valdyr. He is Ulric, the Battle God of the En'Thromii and his followers cut a bloody swath across the face of Unarath to rule the north in his name. Ulric was first of the children of Luna born. It was clear from the first breath taken by the infant Ulric that he was born to lead and rule. As he grew, Ulric excelled at all things mastering the hunt, battle and tactics. When it came time for Ulric to take his place in the pantheon of the En'Thromii, he decended to the world and extend his influence, Stretching out his arms; a battle axe clasped in each hand, he took the north as his own. Sphere of Influence: Battle, War, Heroic Deeds, Ruler-ship and leadership, combat of any kind including ship borne combat Offspring: The sons and daughters of Ulric number in the tens of thousands. Women of many races, him to grant them his seed in the hopes that their child will gain favor and name as a son or daughter of the White Wolf. Ulric does not take women against their will though he does take women prisoner as captured slaves to serve his people. Despite his barbaric and brutal lust for battle, he maintains high standards towards the treatment of women largely due to the influence of his mother and sister Tala. This benevolence does not preclude him from granting the women who him a night in his bed...perhaps more then a night if she is eager. Plane of Residence: Ulric maintains a magnificent Great Hall and palace on the plane of UrathaNor. ::: "... I had thought I knew of the En'thromii. How much different could these so called wolves of the North be? Larger then their southern cousins for certain but their outward appearances were only the most obvious of the differences. The NordVargs they called themselves, berserkers the majority of them. Many but a step away from instability and each and every one of them obsessed with fighting; fighting their enemies, strangers and even themselves. ::: Their entire culture based on honour and battle, they were truly awe-inspiring people. With strong features and pale skin, when in wolf form, many possessing thick white fur so rare in the south. It was not uncommon to see grizzled old wolves scarred and missing parts of their limbs, white fur permanently tinted red from blood spilt over long lives.I had thought I had come to knew them and their kind. As impressive as they were, my ignorance was revealed the moment I laid eyes upon him. He stood head and shoulders above his wild kinfolk like a Northern God of the old times. ::: Hair spun of shimmering gold, Eyes of liquid silver that seemed to glow. He would stare through you, exposing every secret you held. There was no mistaking that look within his eyes, nor the power burning behind that unnerving smile. 'When in time I left his hall and the Wolves of the North behind, I knew that I had been in the presence of Ulric, First Son of the Wolf Lord himself and the undisputed lord of the North. Gods of Light and Darkness, help me for I wanted nothing more then to return and pledge my undying love and serve him in what ever manner he wished for the remainder of my life" :::: ~~ Cher'naas Varren, Bard - from the retelling of Sarongar's "tales of a Lady among the White Wolves of the North" Beautiful Death: Morrana Few strike terror into the hearts of mortals like Morrana. She is known to most races by many different names. She is the reaper, she is the collector, she is Death Wolf. Morrana is the spirit of death incarnate. There comes a time when the dying see one last sight as the darkness closes in and it is the sight of a coldly beautiful young woman coming towards them with glowing silver eyes. She is wolf at the edge of the light waiting for the fallen to breath their last. It is she who the dying see with their last sight, it is she who carries them through the veil to the next world. It is she who speaks for the dead to the dread guardian of the Veil, Lykaois Sphere of Influence: Transition, Death, Ultimate Truth, Passage through locked doors, key holder to locked doors Offspring: Legend speaks of the children of Death. The legend will be covered elsewhere in this tome but it speaks of the one who dared to fall in love with the Morrana. So beloved, he gave to her his mortality that he would be able to lie with her a single night and upon his death, would reside in a pendant worn about her neck next to her heart for as long as she was to perform the duties of Key Holder to the Veil. When she has performed her duties and no more souls need to pass the great veil, she will reunite with her beloved and for all eternity dwell within Celestial Palace that lay within the remnants of the original plane of existence. Plane of Residence: Out side of the planes of existence there is the remnants of the old plane, the place in which she who was first forged and placed the Celestial Palace. Beneath it though grown cold lay the Celestial forge. The plane of existence is known as the netherworld and it is the private home of Morrana. ::: ''"The Bloverk lay dying, a silver blade embedded deep within his chest. His body was wracked with agony as the taint of the metal flowed through him burning him from the inside. He knew it would be not be long until the end for he could already see the darkness at the edge of his vision beginning to form like a the creeping of nights shadow. '' ::: He struggled to sit up for he knew she would soon come and he would not be one to meet her laying as a cub too weak to rise. He had courted her like a lover from the first moment he chose to walk the path of the Iron Fang....swore to meet her at the end of the journey only when he had killed enough enemies and lain them before her so that she could walk, her naked feet never touching the ground. ::: He had spent centuries as a Bolvrkr, the consorts of the Death Wolf and now at last he would meet her. The thought was bitter sweet for he knew that had he the time he could heap untold more slain enemies at her feet but for some reason he was just too tired to continue holding his sword up. The darkness closed in and he saw in those final moments, the dark figure of her walking towards him, eyes of molten silver glowing, a smile upon her face; the smile of a lover seeing at last her beloved. ::: He smiled himself and marveled at how beautiful she was. He tried to speak to tell her of who he was but she knelt and shook her head. Slowly she leaned closer and he heard her dark voice in his mind, like black velvet flowing over his entire being, wrapping him in her warmth to protect him from the coming cold. ::: " I know you Laars, son of Darkwaters, Bolvrkr of the Iron Fang Tribe. I know of your accomplishments and your struggles. You have fought long and hard warrior but no longer. It is time for you to rest at last. I am here to take you home." ::: He lifted his hand in shaking palsy of failing strength to touch her face. Her skin was cold like the grave he would soon enter and yet the presence of her brought such comfort. "Home..." he spoke, his voice fading ever quicker "... I have no home.." ::: She kissed the aged warrior as his breath gave out, a soft lingering kiss gentle and chaste. As she kissed him, his hand slowly fell limply to his side. With a quiet dignity, she placed it atop the hilt of his sword. She spoke again, this time to the still form Laars. ::: "You have a home waiting...and she who gave birth to us all awaits to embrace her fallen son" She rises, turns and slowly walks back into the darkness as if she were born of it, carrying the fallen wolf as if her were no more then an infant.' ::: ~~ taken from the tale, the Passing of a Bolvrkr by Lucia Fireheart, Cahalith to the Shadow Hunter Pack The Deceiver: Marrok He is Marrok, the Silver Wolf, Deceiver, the Traitor, the Silver Lord, the Taint of Luna. Born third among the cubs, Marrok was one of the most stunning and regal of all the children of Luna and Lykaois. His physical beauty was deemed second only to Tala though he denied this truth, constantly competing with Tala to see who was the more fair. From early on, Marrok developed a lust for power and control, beauty and perfection. His desire to surround himself only with things of beauty led him to often be in the company of Tala, his younger sister while she was with the pack. His self love bordered on narcissism, a flaw many Gods possess but had manifested itself in Luna's line only within Marrok. He often used his physical beauty and regal bearing to his advantage gaining the upper hand in his dealings with other beings. One of the gifts he inherited from his mother was the touch for the arcane. His divine control of arcane energies grew rapidly and even the younger gods of magic grew jealous of his command of the energies of the universe. Power came easy to the young wolf, and with the amount of attention he received because of his looks, it was only a matter of time before being the son of an elder Goddess was enough. He desired power and control, seeking to remake the planes as he thought they should be. When he left and sought his own plane of residence the lesser gods breathed easier. Marrok was gifted with the honeyed voice of his Goddess mother, the ability to tell a rich and powerful tale and the ability to sing the most beautiful of songs that even Ulric would weep for the beauty of it. When Marrok turned his attention to remaking the planes in his image, he looked first to the Unarath. He saw none of the raw beauty that so enraptured his mother. What he did see was imperfection, disorder and randomness and worst of all, The En'Thromii. Marrok had long been jealous of the power given to the First by his Mother and Father. He saw them as mortals given a taste of God-hood that should have been the birth right of only his siblings under his rule. Marrok chose to strike at the oldest of the Packs, The pack formed by the First, Moon Weaver. Striking hard and with the forces of darkness in alliance, he destroyed one of the first homelands of the En'Thromii earning the name "the Deceiver" and "the traitor". Marrok's entire life he has been obsessed with perfection in everything he is and does. What is not known by many of the En'Thromii is that Marrok is openly hunted by Lykaois. As a result of this Marrok has become very good at avoiding his rage-filled sire. Over the thousands of years, Marrok has become the undisputed master of the Arcane. He has the ability to rip open the barriers between the planes; not just a portal but actually rip huge rents in the fabric of the reality of the plane. There is some speculation that he may have found a way to tap into the power of the Goddess through the legendary artifact, "the Tears of Luna". If this is true, he has the gained the power capacity of an Elder God. Sphere of Influence: Perfection, Quest for power, quest for higher knowledge, research and study of the unknown, Obsession Offspring Little is known of the Silver Wolf's blood line. Stories are spoken in hushed tones in dark corners of long houses and taverns of the Silver One's obsessive quest for breeding perfection. Those he selects as breeding stock need not be willing; for desire can be implanted with a simple spell. It is the perfect combination of qualities that he seeks. If an offspring born to one of his mates is less then perfect, it is gotten rid of as is the mate. The offspring selected away with their mother and a large sum of money; enough to ensure the child is raised appropriately for a son of Marrok. While the offspring of the God-Mage are looked upon with distrust by many, the majority of his offspring grow to maturity and normalcy being an almost perfect specimen of Moon Born. The offspring of the Silver Lord are usual very beautiful and elegant beings. Plane of Residence: Avernuss, a plane of breathtaking beauty tended by brain wiped laborers who are magically driven to achieve perfection in their tasks. The Destroyer: Fenris He has many names in many different cultures. he is the one they all fear, for his release means the end of times, the destruction of the heavens and lands, the death of the gods and the collapse of the planes. He is Fenris and he is known simply as the Destroyer. Forth Born among the cubs, Fenris was not the mightiest nor the most ruthless of the children of the Lunar Goddess but he was the most ferocious, the most blood-hungry and the most relentless slayer. Fenris was cursed with the unimaginable rage of his father...a hunger for the destruction of that which has committed the worst trespass, the worst wrong. A wolf when it hunts does not destroy, does not kill more then it needs, but Fenris does. Those that descended from the line of Fenris feel the rage of the wolf in ways others cannot. Driven by a need to destroy their enemies, not just defeat them, they become the embodiment of the slayer. One cannot tell the story of Fenris without the story of LeLura, the witch who he fell in love with. Theres was a story of passion and gentleness. LeLura had been the key to calm the rage within young Fenris and together they gave birth to many children. LeLura was part of a coven of good witches who served Unara, protecting one of the secret entrances to the underworld labyrinth that led to the throne room of Unara. It was through the combined magic that the witches took the seed of Fenris and implanted all the Coven to be with child as LeLura had become through natural means. For every child Lelura bore, the Coven using magic added to the rapidly growing family of Fenris who willingly chose to stay with the Coven and Lelura, lending his offspring and power to defend the sleeping Unara. It was Marrok who struck at the land LeLura defended that killed many of the large family and broke Lelura's body to the point of death. That was the catalyst that broke the mind of Fenris. Gathering the power of Lykaois about him, the Destroyer began to strike back, ripping great rents in the land and hurling mountains at his brother. Thousands died in the rage fueled battle between the God-lings, Marrok defending himself desperately against the suicidal wrath of his brother and Fenris killing anything that got between the object of his hatred and rage and his revenge. When Marrok fled, the land was broken, molten rivers of stone flowed into what was once a thriving city of the En'Thromii and the floating remains of bodies and ships choked the harbor. It took the strength of Mighty Boltolf and the soothing song of Tala to bring the insane Fenris to some semblance of calmness. The surviving members of the coven created chains, forged by Botolf with the World Maker's Hammer and the Magic of Unara. The Chains were fused with the spirit of LeLura and by the strength of Botolf, used to restrain Fenris deep within the sacred catacombs of Unarath, where the rythm of her beating heart and the presence of LeLura lulls the Destoryer to sleep, hopefully for all time Sphere of Influence: Vengence, Rage and Anger, Justince, strength in battle, Berserkers. Offspring The offspring of Lelura and Fenris were magically enhanced. LeLura gave birth to multiple children similar to Luna's delivery, through use of magic. The Witches of her coven also impregnated themselves through magic that they might birth the children of the Wolf God Fenris to better protect their sacred shrine to the Earth Goddess. After the destruction of the Sentinel Mountains by Marrok and Fenris, it was unknown how many offspring escaped but the coven numbered at least 50 witches, each having multiple births through magic like LeLura, so its safe to assume the progeny of the Destroyer still survive in significant numbers. There are legends that speak of the remnants of the coven still impregnating themselves with the seed of the Destroyer to maintain the blood line. There are legends that the pack known as the Children of Fenris or the Fenrir were the direct blood descendants of the God Destroyer himself. Plane of Residence: In his rage, Fenris shattered his plane of existence and destroyed all within it. He is now slumbers deep within the heart of Unarath The Huntress: Ceridwen She is Ceridwen, the huntress, the maiden of the wood. Fifth Born among the cubs, Ceridwen inherited her father's ability to hunt. Some say she even bested him. Whatever the case, Ceridwen spent much of her young life hunting at her father's side. No animal could escape her. When she grew bored with hunting animals her father Lykaois took her on a great hunt where he hunted a dark spirit that had escaped to the physical world. No matter what the conditions or time of day, Ceridwen would hunt. She would spend months following her prey if needed. Once she set her eyes upon prey, they were doomed. She would move with the grace of the goddess, the stealth of the Wolf Lord and the cunning of the Marrok. She was the embodiment of the wolf's stealth, the tracker's wisdom and the patient hunter's skill. None of the children of the Goddess could match her uncanny ability to track. To this day she runs at the side of her father, feared in the Veil almost as much as her father is for no dark spirit will venture across the veil without giving thought as to whether the Huntress follows. Ceridwen is the Keeper of the wild places on the prime material plane. She is the She-wolf who guards the wild places from evil and dark things. Like her mother , Ceridwen has created a race of Wolfen similar to Lycanthropes but created by hers and Anara's magic, not Lycanthropy. Through an artifact made for her by her brother and protected by the guardians of the wood, the Talisman of Ceridwen bestows a magical transformation upon any who touch the sacred waters and utter a prayer to Ceridwen. No matter what race of affliction they were before, the past is erased by the power of the Elder Goddess Anara and they become the Ah'kan, (the En'Thromii word meaning Safety, home or feeling of being home with loved ones) Sphere of Influence: Hunting, Tracking, Nature & Natural places, wilderness and forests, grasslands, children and parenting Offspring: Ceridwen is a force of nature. The Goddess like some of her siblings is promiscuous in that she seeks out males, often hunters and woodsmen like herself, those who love and honor the forest, taking only what they need. She like her mother gives birth to multiple simultaneous births. She is assisted by the natural guardians of the wood, the sprites and dryads, fauns and animals in the raising of her children. Those who claim a close blood line to the Lady of the Wood have had a blessed and wonderful childhood, a loving mother (many of them) and will have grown up as the natural world as their playground. Plane of Residence: Ceridwen dwells within a little known plane near the Summer Lands called the Southern Wood. The Apprentice: Botolf Born at the height of the full moon during the darkness of the full eclipse, few stand talker or stronger then mighty Botolf. He is the Forge Lord, Fire Wolf, The Iron Wolf, Hammer Hand, the Forger's Apprentice, and Dire Wolf. Born the sixth cub, his gentle nature and deep thundering laugh made him a natural keeper of the peace among his siblings. Not even Ulric with all his skill nor Fenris with his rage could best Botolf in battle. When Fenris was lost to the light of the Goddess, Botolf alone was strong enough to restrain the Destroyer after he had torn mountains down around his brother Marrok. Legend says that it was Botolf who wrapped his arms about his brother to hold him when the decision to chain him was made. the same legend tells that silent tears fell from his eyes during the ordeal. Because of his incredible size Botolf was easily identifiable as an aspect of the great Dire Wolf, long extinct on the prime material plane marking him as something special among his siblings and destined for legend. Botolf's second greatest love after creating things was the listening to the telling of stories. His favorite story was that of the legend of the world maker and the shattering of the anvil of creation. From the first moment he had heard this tale at the feet of Sesilthril, the Dawn Singer, he had vowed to find the celestial forge and to seek out the world maker and learn from him. Legend says that Botolf traveled for many long years. Years turning into decades. The decades; centuries. He traveled the length and breadth of the planes and of that beyond seeking out the gate way to the fabled Celestial forge. They say he found it in a fragment of Atheros that still remained somewhere. In that fragment he found the Celestial Forge, and the shattered Anvil of creation. For centuries nothing more was heard of the Dire Wolf and when he returned, he had changed. His body had grown stronger, thicker and he bore the scars of fire and steel. Hands covered with scars and thick calloused from working the mighty forges at the side of the World Maker. In his hand he carried a huge smith's hammer named Harrakar, the very hammer that had forged the heavens themselves. There is a prophesy that speaks of the end when Fenris' rage consumes all of the heavens and planes and destroys all. It is said that Boltolf will reforge the great anvil and with his hammer, reforge the worlds anew beginning again the cycle. Botolf is the only one of the En'thromii who is completely immune to the taint that lay upon silver. Sphere of Influence Fire, Forgeing, Blacksmiths, Miners, Those who work with fire or metal, stone or any hard mineral, strength and building Offspring TBD Plane of Residence Botolf resides at the Celestial Forge as apprentice to the World Forger in what is left of Atheros The Dreamer: Tala Last born to the Goddess was Tala. Fire Haired, fair skinned with mischievious smile and gracefull poise, it was to her that the Lunar Throne is destined. Of all her Siblings it is she that has the greatest love for the world of Unarath and its peoples. Curious and inquisitive she chose to use her gifts to learn more about those upon Unarath and delved deep into their dreams to see their true selves. Of all the offspring of the Goddess legends of Tala are few and wildly varried. This means little is truely known about the Goddess Heir other then she is the Guardian of Dreams. Sphere of Influence Dreams, Imagination, healing, healers, children and innocence Offspring 2: Blackheart & Selune Realm of Residence Tala resides in the Dream realm a piece of the Astral plane that revolved around the outer edge of the Outter planes. It is a place of wild beauty, lush forests and rolling planes. Central to this place is a huge mountain that touches the sky like a titan. Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:The Seven